Blue's Clues Suvivor
by Ztarlight
Summary: Blue and her buddies are stranded on an island, but how long will they last?


(Ahhh, so glad you liked The Perfect Blue's Clues Episode. I'm back, and I'm here to warp the minds of the poor saps who are used to what they   
show on Nick Jr. I'll warn you, this is not for kiddies. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing REALLY wrong with this fic, just that it's being written by a  
psyco-teen who got a little too much caffeine this morning. ^-^ This is Ztarlight, reporting that I do not own Blue's Clues, Blue, Steve, Nick Jr., and  
all that other related junk. They belong to Nickelodeon. Survivor belongs to...whoever it belongs to. Now I proudly present to you........Blue's Clues   
Survivor!!)  
  
  
  
The Candidates:  
  
Blue : A blue-colored puppy; quite intelligent.   
  
Steve: A brown-haired, brown-eyed human; quite stupid.  
  
Tickety-Tock : A purple and pink-colored alarm clock; quite loud.  
  
Slippery-Soap : A bar of soap; quite unable to keep his balance  
  
Felt Friends : A boy and a girl made of felt; quite fuzzy.  
  
The Spice Family : Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and baby Paprika; quite tasty.  
  
Side-Table Drawer : An end-table that sits next to the Thinking Chair; quite handy for storage, but that's about it.  
  
Magenta : A magenta-colored puppy; quite intelligent.  
  
Shovel : A yellow shovel; quite competitive with Pail.  
  
Pail : A red pail; quite competitive with Shovel.  
  
Periwinkle : A periwinkle-colored cat; quite city-oriented.  
  
Thinking Chair : A red chair with black trim; quite comfy.  
  
  
Setting : A lone island in the south Pacific  
  
The Prize : $1,000,000 bucks, whaddy expect? A lifetime supply of Jello? (I don't own that either...^-^)  
  
  
(Okay, now that you've met the cast, let's play [dun-dun-dun] Blue's Clues Survivor!!)  
  
[Our group is airlifted and then dropped by parachute onto the island, except for Steve who doesn't know how to put on a parachute and doesn't  
have the kids in the audience to help.)  
  
Steve: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! THUD! OOOOOOOOFFFF!!! X_X  
  
[Steve is out. Our group decides to hike for a camping location.]  
  
STD : Hey GUYS!! What about me? I can't walk on my own!!  
  
Periwinkle: Well that's too bad, cuz I'M certainly not gonna carry you!!  
  
[Everybody leaves]  
  
STD:........well, at least I've still got the Thinking Chair to talk to. [looks around] Chair? Uh,...Chair?  
  
[STD is out. Meanwhile, the Thinking Chair is setting up camp with the rest of our group.]  
  
Felt Friends [together] : What are we gonna do for a tent?  
  
Shovel [looks around]: Oh, I know!! [hops to tree] We can use these leaves to make a tent over the Thinking Chair!!  
  
Periwinkle: What a great idea!!  
  
Pail [offended]: Hey! No fair! I was gonna say that!!  
  
Shovel: You were not!  
  
Pail: I was too!  
  
Shovel: Were not!  
  
Pail : Was too!  
  
[While they are arguing, Blue and Magenta run up behind Shovel and Pail and ram them as hard as they can, sending them over a cliff to break   
into itty-bitty pieces of plastic on the rocks below. They are out. Felt Friends sigh with relief.]  
  
Felt Friends [ together] : Thanks, you two.  
  
Blue and Magenta: No problem.  
  
[Time passes. It is afternoon, and it is hot. Everyone decides to go to the beachside for a swim. The Spice family is sitting on a rock.]  
  
Mr. Salt [leaning over]: Look, honey! I'm making salt water!  
  
[The Spice family doesn't see the huge wave swelling behind them, and gets caught in the undertow.]  
  
Spice family: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! [They all fall in and dissolve.]  
  
[While everyone cheers at eliminating another contestant, Periwinkle looks depressed.]  
  
Blue: Periwinkle, what's wrong?  
  
Periwinkle: Now I don't have anything to season my dinner with.  
  
[Slippery-soap goes to investigate the accident scene]  
  
Slippery: Now look at this mess! They got the rock all dirty. I'll have to clean it. [starts scrubbing]  
  
[Periwinkle sneaks up behind Slippery and gives him a little push...]  
  
Slippery: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! [falls in and melts]   
  
Periwinkle [turns to Blue and Magenta and smiles] : I couldn't let you guys have all the fun!  
  
[More time passes. It is pre-dawn.Tickety is the only one awake.]  
  
Tickety: Boy, this sure is nice. I'm sure those guys would love a sunrise. [clangs alarm bells as hard as she can]  
  
[Our group {or what's left of it! ^-^} wakes up and they do NOT look very happy.]  
  
Group : WHAT IS IT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Tickety: I thought you guys would enjoy a sunrise. They're very beautiful, and I like---  
  
Group: WE DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!! [they take Tickety apart. The sun rises. Everyone smiles.] It is pretty, isn't it? [fall back asleep]  
  
[Even more time passes. Our remaining contestants are Blue, Magenta, Periwinkle, the Felt Friends, and the Thinking Chair.]  
  
Felt Friends [together]: Oh, it sure is hot today, isn't it?  
  
Periwinkle [irritated]: Do you guys ALWAYS say everything together?!?!  
  
Felt Friends [together]: No.  
  
Periwinkle: ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!! I need something to chew on, anyway.  
  
[Periwinkle tears Felt Friends to pieces before they can protest.]  
  
Periwinkle [licks paws]: Say, those guys were pretty tasty. Let's go to the beach.  
  
[Periwinkle soaks up some sun while Blue and Magenta read the rulebook.]  
  
Magenta: I'm really starting to get bored. How about you?  
  
Blue: Yeah, me too. How can we get outta here?  
  
Magenta: It says that if two people get married, they're disqualified.  
  
Blue: Let's elope.  
  
Magenta: Okay. [walks to Periwinkle and tells him their decision]  
  
Periwinkle [pukes]: No fair!!! No one said this was going to be a yuri fic!!!!  
  
[Blue and Magenta leave. Periwinkle starts to laugh insanely.]  
  
Periwinkle: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Now it's just me and the chair!! I WILL RULE THE CHAIR!! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU STUPID CHAIR?! I AM   
YOUR MASTER!!! YOU MUST SUBMIT TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! pant, pant, pant  
  
[Periwinkle glares at the chair and glares for three days straight before giving up.]  
  
Periwinkle: OHHHHHHH, forget it!!! It's not worth it!! I'M OUTTA HERE!! [jumps in the ocean and starts swimming] Lookie!! I'm a cat, and I'm   
doing the doggie paddle!!!   
  
[Periwinkle, not having slept for the past three days, is very tired and doesn't have the stregnth to swim very far. Fortunately, he runs into Blue's  
boat, but unfortunately, she and Magenta hold him hostage aboard her ship.]  
  
  
The Winner: The Thinking Chair  
  
  
(Now the only question is what does the Thinking Chair do with his/her/its million? I'll let you decide. Maybe it gets itself re-upholstered. Or maybe  
it buys a new trim, perhaps gold instead of black. Or maybe it retires. Whatever it does, I hope it has fun, because the Thinking Chair certainly  
earned its winnings for its time spent playing...  
  
Blue's Clues Survivor.)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
